Island Taxa
Island Taxa This is a list of all known species endemic to islands that went globally extinct in the past 50.000 years. They are grouped geographically. THE MEDITERRANEAN Balearic Islands Birds # Anser aff. erythropus # Rallus eivissensis # Strigidae gen. et sp. indet. Mammals # Myotragus balearicus # Asoriculus hidalgo Corsica & Sardinia Extant endemics: Sardinian long-eared bat, Corsican nuthatch, Corsican finch, Marmora's Warbler, Sicily, Malta & the Pelagie Islands Birds # Cygnus falconeri # Cygnus equitum # Columba melitensis # (Tyto melitensis) Mammals #''"Palaeoloxodon" falconeri'' #''"Palaeoloxodon" mnaidriensis'' #''Hippopotamus pentlandi'' #''Hippopotamus melitensis'' Reptiles # Geochelone robusta Lampedusa # Meriones malatestae Crete Cyprus EASTERN ATLANTIC OCEAN Canary Islands Madeira Azores Cape Verde São Tomé and Príncipe Ascension Island Saint-Helena Birds # Porzana astrictocarpus # Aphanocrex podarces # Bulweria bifax # Pseudobulweria rupinarum # Puffinus pacificoides # Dysmoropelia dekarchiskos # Nannococcyx psix # Upupa antaios # (Larus sp.) may be an extant form. Tristan Birds # Gallinula nesiotis WESTERN ATLANTIC OCEAN Bermuda Birds # Nyctanassa carcinocatactes # Puffinus parvus # Pipilo naufragus # Colaptes oceanicus # Aegolius gradyi # Anas pachyscelus # Bermuteo avivorus # Grus latipes Bahamas & Cuba Birds # Tyto pollens # Gallinago kakuki # Titanohierax gloveralleni # Buteogallus borrasi # Caracara creightoni # Tyto cravesae # Nesotrochis picapicensis # Grus cubensis # Mycteria wetmorei # Oscaravis olsoni # Gymnogyps varonai # Gigantohierax suarezi # Buteogallus borrasi # Milvago carbo # Falco kurochkini # Siphonorhis daiquiri # Ornimegalonyx oteroi # Bubo osvaldoi # Tyto noeli # Chlorostilbon bracei # Ara tricolor # (?Cathartes sp.) Reptiles # Chelonoidis cubensis Jamaica Birds # Siphonorhis americana # Xenicibis xympithecus # Caracara tellustris # Pterodroma caribbaea (Pterodroma hasitata caribbaea) # Chlorostilbon elegans (Chlorostilbon bracei elegans) # ?Milvago sp. Turks & Caicos Hispaniola Birds # Titanohierax sp. # Tyto ostologa # Scolopax brachycarpa # Nesotrochis steganinos Puerto Rico & the Virgin Islands Birds # Nesotrochis debooyi # Geotrygon larva # Caracara latebrosus # Tyto cavatica # Corvus pumilis # Pedinornis stirpsarcana # Amazona vittata ssp. indet. (virgin islands) Lesser Antilles Trinidad & Tobago Falkland Islands Birds # Phalcoboenus napieri South Georgia PACIFIC OCEAN Galápagos Islands Hawaii Birds # Chelychelynechen quassus # Ptaiochen pau # Thambetochen chauliodous # Thambetochen xanion # Talpanas lippa # Branta hylobadistes # Branta rhuax # Giant O'ahu goose, Anatidae sp. et gen. indet. (Oʻahu, Hawaiian Islands) # Long-legged shelduck", Anatidae sp. et gen. indet. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Rota flightless duck, Anatidae sp. et gen. indet. (Rota, Marianas) # Kaua'i gull, Larus sp. (Kaua'i, Hawaiian Islands) # Porzana ralphorum # Porzana severnsi # Porzana menehune # Porzana ziegleri # Porzana keplerorum # Great Big Island crake, Porzana sp. (Big Island, Hawaiian Islands) # Great Kaua‘i crake, Porzana sp. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Medium Kaua'i crake, Porzana sp. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Medium Maui crake, Porzana sp. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Small Big Island crake, Porzana sp. (Big Island, Hawaiian Islands) # Apteribis brevis # Apteribis glenos # Maui lowland apteribis, Apteribis sp. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Pterodroma jugabilis # Circus dossenus # Grallistrix auceps # Grallistrix erdmani # Grallistrix geleches # Grallistrix orion # Slender-billed Kauaʻi Passerine, Passeriformes gen. et sp. indet. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Tiny Kauaʻi Passerine, Passeriformes gen. et sp. indet. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Oʻahu kioea, Chaetoptila cf. angustipluma (Oʻahu and Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Narrow-billed kioea, ?Chaetoptila sp. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Corvus impluviatus # Corvus sp. (Pu‘u Wa‘awa‘a’, North Kona District, Hawaii, Hawaiian Islands) # Corvus viriosus # Myadestes lanaiensis # Orthiospiza howarthi # Xestospiza conica # Xestospiza fastigialis # Vangulifer mirandus # Vangulifer neophasis # Aidemedia chascax # Aidemedia zanclops # Aidemedia lutetiae # Telespiza persecutrix # Telespiza ypsilon # Telespiza cf. ypsilon # Loxioides kikuichi # Rhodacanthis forfex # Rhodacanthis litotes # Chloridops wahi # Chloridops regiskongi # Kauaʻi grosbeak finch, Chloridops sp. (Kauaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) – may be same as Chloridops wahi # Maui grosbeak finch, Chloridops sp. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) # Hemignathus vorpalis # Giant ʻakialoa, Hemignathus sp. (Big Island, Hawaiian Islands) – sometimes in genus Akialoa # Hemignathus upupirostris # Hemignathus aff. upupirostris (Maui) # Ciridops tenax # Molokaʻi ula-ai-hawane, Ciridops cf. anna (Molokaʻi, Hawaiian Islands) # Oʻahu ula-ai-hawane, Ciridops sp. (Oʻahu, Hawaiian Islands) # Drepanididae gen. et sp. indet. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) – at least 3 species # Drepanididae gen. et sp. indet. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) – at least 3 species # Drepanididae gen. et sp. indet. (Maui, Hawaiian Islands) – at least 3 species # Drepanididae gen. et sp. indet. (Oʻahu, Hawaiian Islands) # ---- Recently Extinct ---- # Porzana palmeri # Porzana sandwichensis # Chaetoptila angustipluma # Moho nobilis # Moho apicalis # Moho bishopi # Moho braccatus # Myadestes woahensis # Myadestes myadestinus # Myadestes lanaiensis # Psittirostra psittacea # Dysmorodrepanis munroi # Loxioides kikuichi # Rhodacanthis flaviceps # Rhodacanthis palmeri # Chloridops kona # Hemignathus sagittirostris # Hemignathus affinis # Hemignathus hanapepe # Hemignathus lucidus # Akialoa obscura # Akialoa lanaiensis # Akialoa ellisiana # Akialoa stejnegeri # Paroreomyza flammea # Paroreomyza maculata # Loxops ochraceus # Loxops wolstenholmei # Ciridops anna # Drepanis funerea # Drepanis pacifica # Himatione fraithii # Melamprosops phaeosoma Marquesas, Society Islands, Cook Islands Birds # Aitutaki whistling-duck, Dendrocygna sp. (Aitutaki, Cook Islands) # Mangaian sandpiper, Prosobonia sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) # Mangaia swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) (not to genus Pareudiastes) # Gallirallus huiatua # Gallirallus ripleyi # Porzana rua # Mangaia crake #2, Porzana sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) # Mangaia night heron, Nycticorax sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) # Gallicolumba nui (Alopecoenas nui) # Mangaia ground-dove, Gallicolumba sp. (Mangaia, Cook Islands) – G. nui? # Ducula cf. galeata (Cook Islands) – possibly new species # Vini vidivici # Aerodramus manuoi # Ua Huka sandpiper, Prosobonia sp. (Ua Huka, Marquesas Islands) # Porphyrio paepae # Gallirallus epulare # Gallirallus gracilitibia # Gallirallus roletti # Hiva Oa rail, Gallirallus sp. (Marquesas, Pacific) # Marquesas crake, Porzana sp. (Ua Huka, Marquesas) # Macropygia heana # Vini sinotoi # Aplonis mavornata # Ptilinopus mercierii # Pomarea fluxa # Pomarea nukuhivae # Pomarea mira # Porphyrio mcnabi # Gallirallus storrsolsoni # Huahine crake, Porzana sp. (Huahine, Society Islands) # Macropygia arevarevauupa # Huahine ground-dove, Gallicolumba sp. (Huahine, Society Islands) – G. nui? # Ducula cf. galeata (Society Islands) – possibly new species # Aplonis diluvialis # Chroicocephalus utunui # Prosobonia leucoptera # Prosobonia ellisi # Gallirallus pacificus # Porzana nigra # Cyanoramphus ulietanus # Cyanoramphus zealandicus # Pomarea pomarea # Acrocephalus musae # Acrocephalus longirostris # Aplonis? ulietensis Samoa Birds # Gallinula pacifica # Megapodius sp. (Ofu, Samoa) Pitcairn Islands Birds # Henderson Island sandpiper, Prosobonia sp. (Henderson Island, S Pacific) # Henderson Island petrel, Pterodroma sp. (Henderson Island, S Pacific) # Bountyphaps obsoleta # Gallicolumba leonpascoi # Ducula harrisoni # Henderson Island koel, Eudynamis cf. taitensis Fiji & Tonga Birds # Megapodius alimentum # Megapodius amissus # Megapodius molistructor ''(also New Caledonia) # ''Coenocorypha miratropica # Vitirallus watlingi # ?Gallinula sp. (Viti levu) # Natunaornis gigoura # Ducula lakeba # Ducula sp. (Viti Levu, Fiji) – may be D. lakeba # Eclectus infectus ''(also Vanuatu) # ''Nesoclopeus poecilopterus # Lifuka rail, Gallirallus sp. # Gallirallus vekamatolu # Nycticorax sp. ('Eua, Tonga) # Nycticorax sp. (Lifuka, Tonga) – may be same as ‘Eua species # Puffinus sp ('Eua, Tonga) # Puffinus sp ('Eua, Tonga) # Didunculus placopedetes # Caloenas canacorum ''(also New Caledonia) # ''Ducula david # Tongan imperial-pigeon, Ducula sp. ('Eua, Foa and Lifuka, Tonga) – may be D. david, D. lakeba or new species # ʻEua bush warbler, Cettia sp. (ʻEua, Tonga) # Tongan large white-eye, Zosteropidae gen. et sp. indet. ('Eua, Tonga) # 'Eua scrubfowl or small-fooed megapode, Megapodius sp. (ʻEua, Tonga) # Lifuka scrubfowl, Megapodius sp. (Lifuka, Tonga)[verification needed] # Stout Tongan megapode Megapodius sp. (Tongatapu, Tonga) # Lifuka rail, Gallirallus sp. (Lifuka, Tonga) New Caledonia Birds # Megapodius molistructor # Tyto letocarti # Accipiter efficax # Accipiter quartus # Sylviornis neocaledoniae # Rhynochetos orarius # Gallicolumba longitarsus # Gallirallus lafresnayanus # Porphyrio kukwiedei # Charmosyna diadema # Ninox cf. novaeseelandiae # Coenocorypha neocaledonica # Caloenas canacorum # Cacatua sp. # (Eurostopodus mystacalis exsul) # (Turnix varius novaecaledoniae) Reptiles # Mekosuchus inexpectatus # Meiolania mackay Loyalty Islands Birds # Loyalty megapode Megapodius sp. (Lifou and Maré, Loyalty Islands) # Lifou hornbill, Rhyticeros ("Aceros") sp. (Lifou, Loyalty Islands) New Ireland & New Britain Birds # New Ireland scrubfowl or large Bismarck's megapode, Megapodius sp. (New Ireland, Melanesia) # Giant swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (New Ireland, Melanesia) # New Ireland swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (New Ireland, Melanesia) # Gallirallus ernstmayri # New Ireland cockatoo, Cacatua sp. (New Ireland) # Accipiter sp. 1 (New Ireland, Melanesia) # Accipiter sp. 2 (New Ireland, Melanesia) – one of the two New Ireland species may be Meyer's goshawk # New Ireland greater barn-owl, Tyto cf. novaehollandiae (New Ireland, Melanesia) # New Ireland lesser barn-owl, Tyto cf. alba/aurantiaca (New Ireland, Melanesia) # New Ireland crow, Corvus sp. (New Ireland, Melanesia) Vanuatu Birds # Mwalau walterlinii # Eclectus infectus # Aplonis sp. (Erromango starling) # Gallicolumba ferruginea (Alopecoenas ferrugineus) Solomon Islands Birds # Large Solomon Islands megapode Megapodius sp. (Buka Island, Solomon Islands) # Buka swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (Buka, Solomon Islands) # Gallinula silvestris # Gallicolumba salamonis # Microgoura meeki Marianas Birds # Rota flightless duck, Anatidae sp. et gen. indet. (Rota, Marianas) # Rota swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (Rota, Marianas) # Gallirallus temptatus # Gallirallus pisonii # Gallirallus pendiculentus # Saipan rail, Gallirallus sp. (Saipan, Marianas, West Pacific) # Mariana crake, Porzana sp. (Marianas, West Pacific) – possibly 4 species # Rota ground dove, Gallicolumba sp. (Rota, Marianas) # Psittaciformes gen. et sp. indet. (Rota, Marianas) – cf. Cacatua/Eclectus? # Psittacidae gen. et sp. indet. (Guam, Marianas) – cf. Trichoglossus/Vini? # Guam large white-eye, Zosteropidae gen. et sp. indet. (Guam, Marianas) # Marianas parrotfinch, Erythrura sp. (Guam and Rota, Marianas) # Anas oustaleti # Myiagra freycineti # Acrocephalus nijoi # Acrocephalus astrolabii # Acrocephalus yamashinae Norfolk & Lord Howe Islands Birds # Norfolk rail, Gallirallus sp. may be the bird shown on a bad watercolor illustration made around 1800. # Gallicolumba norfolciensis # '' Nestor productus'' # Zosterops albogularis # Aplonis fusca # Porphyrio albus # Gerygone insularis # Zosterops strenuus # Norfolk Island snipe, Coenocorypha sp. (Norfolk Island, Southwest Pacific) # Norfolk Island swamphen, Porphyrio sp. (Norfolk Island, Southwest Pacific) # Pterodroma sp. (Norfolk Island) New Zealand # Cygnus sumnerensis Chatham Island Birds # Pachyanas chathamica # Tadorna cf. variegata # Mergus milleneri # Anas chlorotis ssp. nov. # Coenocorypha chathamica # Fulica chathamensis # Pterodroma sp. # Eudyptes sp. # Nestor chathamensis # Corvus moriorum # Diaphorapteryx hawkinsi # Gallirallus dieffenbachii # Cabalus modestus (Gallirallus modestus) # Pterodroma imberi # Anthornis melanocephala # Bowdleria rufescens (Megalurus rufescens) # Cygnus sumnerensis ''(also New Zealand) Tasmania & Hunter Island '''Birds' # Tasidyptes hunteri INDIAN OCEAN Christmas Island Cocos Islands Sri Lanka Maldives Seychelles Birds # Alectroenas sp. (possibly a subspecies of the Comoro or Seychelles blue pigeon.) # Psittacula wardi # Zosterops semiflavus Rodrigues Birds # Pterodroma sp. (Bourne's petrel) # Erythromachus leguati # Nycticorax megacephalus # Threskiornis solitarius # Nesoenas rodericanus # Pezophaps solitaria # Psittacula exsul # Necropsittacus rodericanus # Mascarenotus murivorus # Hypsipetes cowlesi # Rodrigues "babbler" # Necropsar rodericanus # Erythromachus leguati Mauritius & Réunion # Cryptopsar ischyrhynchus # Aphanapteryx bonasia # Fulica newtonii # Nycticorax mauritianus # Raphus cucullatus # Psittacula bensoni # Mascarinus mascarin # Lophopsittacus mauritianus # Mascarenotus sauzieri # Alopochen mauritianus # Anas theodori # Dryolimnas augusti # Porphyrio coerulescens # Nycticorax duboisi # Threskiornis solitarius # Nesoenas duboisi # Falco duboisi # Mascarenotus grucheti # Fregilupus varius # Foudia delloni # Alopochen kervazoi # Réunion pochard, Aythya cf. innotata (Réunion, Mascarenes, c.1690s) Madagascar Birds # Centrornis majori # Alopochen sirabensis # Vanellus madagascariensis # Hovacrex roberti # Madagascar cormorant, Phalacrocorax sp. (Madagascar) # Monias sp. (Madagascar) # Coua primaeva # Coua berthae # Aquila sp. "large" (Madagascar) # Aquila sp. "small" (Madagascar) # Stephanoaetus mahery # Brachypteracias langrandi # Tachybaptus rufolavatus # Coua delalandei # Mullerornis agilis # Mullerornis grandis # Mullerornis rudis # Mullerornis betsilei # Aepyornis maximus # Aepyornis gracilis # Aepyornis hildebrandti # Aepyornis medius Socotra Category:Lists